


Influenced by Popcorn

by AmoralityAndPineScents



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Older Cups, Sibling Incest, alcohol reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoralityAndPineScents/pseuds/AmoralityAndPineScents
Summary: Mugman and Cuphead visit the cinema together, Mugman doesn’t have the greatest time.





	Influenced by Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> I know almost nothing about alcohol so bear with me lol.

‘No, this is all fine,’ Mugman thought while entering the Cinema with his brother. 

The room was crowded and the smell of popcorn butter was highly prominent. Beforehand Cuphead had charmingly convinced Mugman to get drunk with him at the entrance saying how it’d make the experience more fun. Mug went with it because he trusted Cup and didn’t see the harm in just a small drink.

The red themed cup had been excessively drinking when Mug had been dating a week ago but when the relationship had ended he’d had fewer and fewer drinks. Mug convinced himself that he had probably felt lonelier with nobody to hang out with and tried to not include the fact of his and his brother’s strong bond.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuphead had groggily zigzagged up to the ticket stand getting both tickets and handed one to Mug. Cup paid for a bucket of popcorn at the concession stand and they gave their tickets to the worker before proceeding.

When they walked into the home theater Mugman expected it to be filled when surprisingly there was only a quarter amount of people sitting in the seats by the time the movie started. 

The movie they were watching was an action romance which went hand in hand with their preferences, Mug liked Romance while Cup liked Action movies, it was great on the rare occasion they could go.

The two cups sat together, in comfortable silence, enjoying the movie and sharing the bowl of popcorn. The slight accidental brushes of each others hands set mugman on a slight self aware feeling that seemed to be odd. 

‘Well we aren’t exactly in our right minds,’ the blue themed mug assured to himself looking over at Cup and he should’ve sworn that his brother was blushing. He couldn’t truly tell though with the fact of the lowlight on throughout the theater.

As the movie settled on the screen in front of them, they both got lost in the story.

The twist and turns were thrilling to describe the film at the least but overtime it felt really hazy for the mug, so he left to use the restroom.  
Bright glowing white light met the poor dishware’s eyes as he entered the bathroom, the room seemed to be spinning.

Mugman’s reflection in the mirror was the epitome of how he truly felt, like trash. He splashed water on his porcelain face then dried it with paper towels that he promptly missed throwing away into the bin. The blue-nosed dinnerware took his time slowly walking back to the movie using the wall and seats as leverage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When he got back it was nearing an important part of the plot it was obvious to most because of the intense atmosphere. 

When it got to the conclusion, relief filled the air, but then something that would’ve made Mugman giddy previous to the day instead settled a pit in his stomach. 

The audience made the long kiss scene out to be more than it actually was. All the couples that were unaware to Mugman beforehand then started making out and a short conversation of strangers in front of him gave him chills. 

“See those two behind us,” one of the strangers teases, “ there’s been this gay silent tension in the air between them the whole time they’ve been sitting there, let’s get them to kiss.”

Mugman’s world just didn’t feel right as the news spread out from all around him. Everyone was now looking at them as one figure yelled “You there the blue looking mug, kiss the cup for crying out loud!” Then in succession everyone in the room started chanting, “kiss kiss kiss kiss!” 

Mug looked at Cup in uncertainty seeing him get closer. 

Cup then whispered in his ear, “Might as well get this over with, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Maybe it was the situation or the fact of him not thinking clearly, but Mug gave in and felt the warm buttery lips of Cuphead’s press onto his.

The noise of the chanting guest’s enthusiasm was dulled out from Mug’s hearing. 

‘It feels so good…’

The kiss got more intense with their tongues intermingled, it only truly stopped when they both were out of breath.

When it came to for Mugman to realize what had just happened, it was too late, he bolted for the door then started quickly walking towards the exit not caring about missing the ending of the movie.

Cuphead was lingering behind him trying to catch up.

“Wait!” He cried out to Mug, which made Mug turn his head to retaliate but instead made him trip over his feet and topple over onto the red carpet.

“Are you okay?” The red themed dishware was now attentively sitting by his brother with a worried expression. 

Mug looked up and had a very clear feeling view of Cuphead’s face for the first time since they’ve been there.

He started crying loudly which made Cup bend down to hug him.

“You must hate me,” Mugman said on the brink of more tears. 

“Of course I don’t hate you Mug,” He reassured back, helping the mug up to his feet as they both left the building.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a quiet atmosphere sitting in the uber heading back home. 

“I’m so sorry Mugman, I should’ve never had forced that kiss on you…” Cuphead stammered, tensely sitting and looking down at his feet.

“No, I’m sorry,” Mug looked at his brother with a saddened expression, “because the truth is that I…

He reached his hand to be placed on Cuphead’s shoulder. 

“Oh god, I learned that I actually love you Cup.” Mug let out a whimper, “Not in a platonic way.” His hand slipped away to his side.

The red cup’s short silence made Mug feel as if he’d snap in half from the pressure of hope for acceptance. 

“I- ,” Cup whispered, “I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time…”

“Really?,” Mugman replied genuinely surprised while relieved.

“Yeah,” Cup chuckled to himself while facing the back of the seat in front of him.

‘He looks so cute’

Mug grabbed Cup’s hand and there was a familiar comfortable silence that reminded Mug of happier times when it was just the two of them during their childhood. They held hands in the car all the way back home.


End file.
